Demon's Flower
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: When May and her family gets into a sudden car accident on a trip to LaRousse, only she survives. She is then immediately taken in by Drew, not knowing that he was the one who had caused the death of her family. He does his best to keep it from her, and protects her with the help of his friends. Is she ever going to find out his sin? AU. Contest, Oldrival/LeafGreen, Poke, Ikari.
1. Prologue

**So I've been pretty much contemplating whether or not I should upload this now or later. Since the idea is pretty much killing me from the inside, I thought why the heck not upload it!**

**Sorry I've been so inactive lately, guys! School has been a total pain the butt and I'm like so stressed out and everything. Plus, I've been watching **_**Fairy Tail**_**, LOL! Okay, if you guys have not seen it yet, then I suggest you do because a lot of ideas in this story in heavily influenced by the anime itself. It's just a heads up! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I just own the idea.**

* * *

**Demon's Flower**

_**Prologue**_

_Screech_

The sound of tires turning quickly ran through the mountains as the car tried to brake. Unfortunately, the brakes had gotten stuck due to the quick step and drove the car out of control. The four passengers in the car screamed as the car headed towards a rail. The silver car crashed through it, making the car tumble down the mountains violently.

Since it was late at night, there weren't any cars around to witness the accident, so the family was left there to die. Someone cascaded down the mountains with his wings, his assistant right behind his trail. When he landed, he looked in the car to see if anyone had survived. His emerald irises scanned inside and saw that blood was leaking out of everyone's head. Then he noticed someone still barely breathing.

"Harley," he called. "There's someone still alive. Get her out of there."

The purple haired assistant obliged to the command and quickly opened the car door to get the little girl. Thankfully, she was wearing a red hoodie, with the hood safely around her head, and a scarf around her neck, which protected her from most of the shattered glass. Harley noticed her slow breathing and turned to the green eyed demon. "She's barely alive. What do we do, Drew?"

He flicked his green hair and glanced at the little girl who looked around the age of eight. "I suppose we can take her to the hospital and get her treated. Then leave her off at an orphanage."

Harley threw him a disapproving look. "You cannot be serious, Drew. _You _caused her family's death. The least you could do is take her in and raise her." He placed the little girl down and started to pick the glass away from her. He then brought out his palm and raised it over her wounds. A bright yellow light started to glow and soon, the wounds were nothing more than mere scratches.

Drew rolled his eyes at his assistant before summoning his wings again, ready to fly off. "Do whatever you want," he murmured before taking off to LaRousse City.

The purple haired demon smiled gently at him as he flew off. He knew that Drew felt a bit of guilt; he just didn't want to admit it. He picked up the sleeping brunette and called an ambulance for the family before taking off to follow his master.

* * *

It was noon the next day when the little girl woke up again. When she opened her sapphire eyes, she was met with a grinning Harley. "Oh, you're finally awake! I was getting worried for a second there," he gushed as he helped her sit up on the bed.

The little girl looked frightened at his actions and squirmed out of his grasp. She looked at him with scared eyes. "Who are you? Where are my mommy and daddy?"

"They're dead," Drew said bluntly from the doorway. He walked in and gave Harley a look. The purple haired demon got the message and left the room, leaving just Drew and May. He walked towards her, arms crossed across his chest. "We found the car at the bottom of a mountain and only you survived. So we took you in."

He didn't want to lie but the girl was eight for goodness sake. If he told her that it was him who was in the road in the first place, it would make it seem like he murdered her family. Though it didn't seem like it, the guilt was slowly eating him from the inside. Harley was right. It was the least he could do since he killed her parents.

He sighed and placed a hand gently over her head, giving her a pat. His eyes showed a pool of sorrow and sympathy. "You'll be living with us now, okay?"

"But I don't know you."

"It's okay. We won't hurt you, I promise." He didn't know how to convince the young girl at all. He was hoping that she'd just agree to let them watch over her from now on but that doesn't seem to work at all. "We can protect you," he added.

She gave him a skeptical look. "How?"

He sighed as he prepared himself. He didn't want to reveal his secret but if that's what it takes for her to believe him, then so be it. He stood up and allowed his wings to appear from his back. The little girl's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Because we're demons," he answered. "Don't worry; we're not the bad ones that you're thinking about. We're the nicer demons."

The brunette girl raised a questioning brow at him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Why else would we save you?" he retorted.

With that, she stayed quieted down again and looked at him, scanning over him with her sapphire eyes. "You don't look like a demon."

He smirked. "That's because I stopped aging long ago. I look like a seventeen year old but I'm really two hundred years old." When she didn't say anything, he raised a brow and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just trying to understand everything," she answered. Then she looked up and met his eyes. "My name is May Maple."

A small smile made its way to his face as he saw that she finally accepted them. "I'm Drew Hayden," he introduced. "How old are you?"

"Eight," she replied.

He held out his hand to her and she looked at him curiously. "Let's go get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

Upon hearing that she was getting something to eat, she immediately jumped down the bed and dragged him with her out of the room and down the stairs of the mansion. "I want some noodles," she said excitingly as they made their way downstairs.

Drew only chuckled as he allowed her to drag him with her. When they arrived into the kitchen, Harley grinned at the sight. Since they've met, he's never seen Drew chuckle like that before until today, when it was caused by a mere human girl. "I heard it already and your noodles should be done soon," he piped when she plopped herself down on the seat.

May only nodded started to ask Drew millions of questions, which he answered easily. There were some that he skipped though since they were a bit personal.

'_Maybe taking her in isn't so bad after all,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her talk animatedly to Harley.

* * *

**This is super duper short, I know! I'm so sorry! But this IS the prologue so it should be short anyway. Next chapter is when it starts to get long, I promise! **

**For those who are feel that there are not much info on how Drew's the cause, don't worry! Bits shall be revealed as the story progresses! I didn't want to fill it up with TOO much information that will help out for the future chapters c: **

**So tell me how it was in the reviews and I'll try to update asap!**


	2. Years Later

**Okay, so since it's my birthday, I decided to give you guys a little something! Ha, ha, you'd think it would be the other way around but nope, it's this way! **

**I'm not going to lie. I really do miss writing. If only I had a lot of time and stuff. MAN, IF ONLY WRITING ON FANFICTION WOULD HELP ME GET INTO COLLEGE. Like, they'd be so impressed that I can write stories and still get good grades. **

**Anyway, not much to say this time but to enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_**Chapter One-Years Later**_

It was early in the morning when May arrived at the cemetery. It had certainly been a rather windy day and she silently cursed herself for not wearing a sweater on the way up. But she didn't have time for it. She had to visit her family today. Upon arriving to their graves, she smiled faintly at the sight. On each tomb laid a lone white lily. She looked down at her bouquet of daisies and started to distribute it evenly to each of her family member.

It's been seven years now since the death of her parents. Annually, she would come and visit them with a bouquet of flowers. But there would always be someone to beat her to it. And that person would always leave a lone flower on each of the tomb. The brunette had tried to figure out who it was for as long as she could remember, but she never figured it out.

She sighed as she looked at the now decorated tombs. "Hey Mom, Dad, Max," she greeted. "I can't believe it's been seven years now since that day. I can still remember it as if it was yesterday." She closed her eyes are she reminisced before opening them again. "Drew and Harley took me in immediately. I was scared at first but they turned out to be really kind people…or should I say demons. When they told me about your deaths, I pretended like I was okay with it, you know. Then, when I went to sleep that night, I cried."

She scoffed as she retold the story to them. She always did it whenever she visited. "Then Drew heard it and comforted me. I liked that him better than the demon he is now. Do you guys know that he's really arrogant and always so full of himself?" She giggled lightly as she told them about him. "But he was the person who took care of me with Harley, so I practically owe him my life.

"School's going great too. It was rough at first but I learned to balance my time and everything. My friends are doing great too. Ash and Gary still argue everyday while Leaf and Misty are always the one to quiet them down. Dawn is still the same bubbly person. I honestly don't know how she can always stay so happy." She giggled again at the comment. "So Gary is still a playboy, but guess what? Even though he's a playboy, he really likes Leaf. I couldn't believe it either, but it's so obvious by the way how he treats her." She giggled before she looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "I've got to go to school now. I'll visit you guys soon." She stood up and straightened out her outfit before looking at the tombs one last time. "I love you."

* * *

"What are you talking about, Moron? Ice can beat lightning anytime and anywhere." Gary smirked as the raven haired teen thought of something clever to say.

"I'd like to see that happen," Ash scoffed. "Ice is just weak."

The spiky haired teen abruptly caught Ash's collar and pulled him close, other hand curled into a fist prepared to punch him. "You take that back, Ketchum."

Ash's brown eyes darkened. "Make me, Oak."

And just when the punch was able to land on his face, one hand caught his wrist and separated the two while someone else dropped her fist on top of Gary's head. "What the hell are you two doing? You do realize we're at school right now, right?"

Gary rolled his eyes as he turned around to his attacker. "He was poking around me, Leafy! Why doesn't he get hit too?!"

"I'm sure he gets hurt enough everyday from Misty's mallet," the brunette retorted as she rolled her hazel eyes. She fixed her thick cream colored cardigan since she started to feel the breeze seep through the button-less sweater.

Gary raised an eyebrow at her and noticed her grass green henley tank top underneath the cardigan. Then he smirked once again. This was going to be fun. "It's freezing weather and you're wearing something like that? Leaf, if you wanted to borrow my jacket, you could've just asked. There's no need to find an excuse."

She shot him a glare as he started to remove his black hoodie from his body. "What makes you think I want to wear _your _jacket? For all I know, it could be covered in cheap perfume from those dates of yours." Misty gave her a high five for the remark and Ash gave her two thumbs up.

Gary feigned hurt as he placed his hand over his heart. "That hurts, Leaf. I would never do that to you. And for your information, this one's clean." He held it out for her, waiting for the brunette to accept his offer.

She was going to reject it when a strong wind blew her way, making her shiver. Abruptly, Gary swung the jacket over her shoulders and smiled gently down at her. "Don't try to put up such a brave front, Leafy. It doesn't work on me."

She merely stuck her tongue out at him as she made her way over to Misty to talk about their English assignment.

Gary sighed as he turned his attention back to Ash. Then when he noticed that May arrived with Dawn, he greeted them with a wave, motioning them over. The two made their way over to the group and met up with Misty and Leaf.

The two aforementioned girls along with Gary and Ash were a year older than May while the brunette herself was a year older than Dawn. May met the gang when she was a freshman, when she was lost. The next year, when Dawn came, May quickly befriended her. It was amazing how they all became a small family in the short amount of time.

Dawn, a petite girl with midnight blue hair, noticed that Gary didn't have his jacket and connected it with Leaf. A sly grin made its way to her face and nudged him. "So, did you finally make that move on Leaf?" she teased.

He turned his head away, indicating that his answer was no. She patted him on the shoulder. "Better luck next time, buddy." This only earned her a grunt from him.

"Aren't you ever cold?" May inquired curiously as she saw that he was only wearing a black polo.

He simply shrugged. "Nah, I'm used to it." Just as the answer left his mouth, the bell rang for class. The gang bid their goodbyes and left for their respective classes.

* * *

While the brunette girl was at school, Drew stayed at home as usual with Harley. He was out at the patio, enjoying a cup of tea when his assistant broke him out of his train of thoughts.

"Today's the day," he announced as he watered a few of the rose bushes.

Drew nodded. "Yeah, I know. I visited them this morning before May arrived at the cemetery."

The purple haired demon glanced nervously at his boss. He understood that Drew was having a conflicting war in his mind and he wanted to help too. "What's in your mind, Drew?"

"I'm just thinking of a way to tell her."

This made him stop whatever he was doing and turn all attention to the green haired demon. "You're not going to tell her today, are you? Drew, consider her feelings!"

Green eyes were rolled at the frantic demon. Drew sighed and took a calm sip from his tea. "Don't worry, Idiot. I won't tell her yet. I'll wait until the perfect time. Then, everything will come out."

"Are you scared she'll hate you?" Harley asked curiously. When Drew only raised an eyebrow, he sighed and elaborated more onto the subject. "Meaning, are you scared that once you tell you that you were the one to cause their deaths that she'll hate you? I mean, think about it."

Drew sighed and flicked that fringe away from his face, a habit he had done since he could walk. "I'll be fine if she does. It's not like I want her to start liking me in a romantic way. We both know it won't work out with her as a human," he answered nonchalantly.

Harley smirked. "Ah, but _you _like her, don't you, Drewy?" he chimed in a knowingly tone. "And you don't want to hurt her, right? Is that why you're an arrogant person whenever she's around?" He received a grunt and continued on. "You know if you want her to start liking you, why don't you just have her move in with one of her friends?"

His head shot up immediately at the idea and glared at Harley. "No, if I were to allow that, what would happen when she gets into danger? No one will be able to protect her."

Harley tried to coax him by patting his shoulder. "What about-"

"No," Drew cut off. "If something were to happen to her, it would be on my account for not watching over her." He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's the only thing I can do for her parents. I should at least watch their daughter grow for them."

Harley smiled discreetly at him. It seems like Drew had grown a soft spot for May long ago. The purple haired demon simply decided to stay quiet and continued on while Drew was still on the table with his cup of tea, deep in thoughts.

* * *

"Are you coming with us today, May?" Dawn asked as she picked her bag up from her locker. The group had planned to hang out after school.

May smiled apologetically at her friend and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't make it. I have tons of work today." She closed her locker and started to make their way out of the school. "Maybe tomorrow," she suggested.

The two waited outside of entrance and looked for Gary's car. After a minute, a white car pulled over in front of them and the front window rolled down. Behind the window was Gary, with a pair of sunglasses shielding his green eyes. He smirked at the two. "May can't come today," Dawn informed. "Do you think you can drop her off home before we go?"

He jerked his thumb back to the back, motioning two girls to get it, which they did. Sitting on the passenger seat was Leaf, who greeted them with a smile and a wave. "Misty and Ash are going first then," she informed as she placed her phone back into her shoulder bag. "Are you sure you can't come today, May?"

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "I'd love to tag along, but I can't. Today's the day that I met Drew and Harley so we're celebrating tonight. Plus, I have tons of homework to catch up on."

The brunette in the passenger seat pouted but smiled nonetheless. "I understand, May. Well, there's always next time," she chimed happily. Then she turned to Gary. "You missed the turn, Idiot!"

He simply waved her off and continued to drive. "Calm down, Leaf. I'm just taking a shortcut."

"And if this shortcut is going to get us lost, you're paying for our food," she retorted. "Oh, May, why don't we come over tonight since we can't hang out today. What do you think?"

The brunette thought over the idea. It would definitely be different if her friends joined since she always spent the anniversary thing with just Drew and Harley. _'Maybe it'll be more fun,'_ she thought happily. Besides, they've been over to the house many times so Drew and Harley should know not to act like a demon in front of them. "Sure, it's a Friday anyway. If it gets too late, I'm sure Harley wouldn't mind if you stayed over."

* * *

"So, May, where were you this morning? You left pretty early," Harley said as he scooped some salad for himself before offering some to May and Drew.

Drew nodded as he allowed Harley to get him some while May brought her plate up for some. "Oh, I went to visit my family. Did I worry you two?"

"No, how did you get there?" Drew inquired.

"I walked there," she answered. "It's not that far of a walk."

Harley and Drew nodded. "Well, if you go next time, you should just ask one of us to take you," Harley suggested. "It's not safe for a teenage girl to be walking alone in the early morning."

The brunette smiled. "It's okay, really. I mean, won't it be weird if people saw a girl flying with a demon?"

The purple haired demon was about to retort but Drew beat him to it. "She has a point, Harley." Then he turned back to May. "But you should've just asked one of us to go with you. Like Harley said, it's dangerous for a teenage girl to be out on her own like that."

The brunette sighed and nodded as she started to pick on the green leaves on her plate. "Okay, I get it. You two are worried, I understand, but I can take care of myself, really," she assured.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Harley defended. "So how did it go?"

She smiled. "It's just the usual. I get there, see that someone had already visited, distribute the flowers and talk to them."

Harley diverted his attention to Drew and smirked at him while the green haired demon chewed his food calmly. "Who was it?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. He always visits them before I do. He would always bring white lilies and place one over each of the tombs," she explained.

Harley nodded and turned to Drew, who was just enjoying his dinner. "I see. Maybe you should go earlier next year to find out who it is."

Discreetly, Drew kicked him in the shin under the table. The purple haired demon yelped out in pain, catching May's attention. "What's wrong, Harley?"

He simply plastered a smile on his face and waved it off. "It was nothing, May. Now, finish up so we can play a family game like we do every year."

She looked up smiled nervously at him. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what is it?"

"Well, I couldn't hang out with the gang today due to the work I have, so Leaf suggested that they would come over tonight for the family night. And they'll probably be here soon, so what do you think?"

Drew nodded to approve while Harley was more than excited. "That's great! You know the old saying, the more the merrier!"

"And how old are you talking about here, Harley? A hundred or as old as you?" Drew mused, smirk evident on his face.

May giggled at the red faced demon before hearing the doorbell go off. She was going to excuse herself to answer the door but Drew stopped her and went himself, telling her to finish her dinner with Harley.

Upon opening the door, he smirked and flicked his hair as he saw the familiar faces that greeted him.

"Back from your missions already? You guys sure are excited for tonight, aren't you?"

* * *

**And finished with chapter one! I'm hoping that it was all to your liking! I know I liked this chapter a lot. PAUL SHALL MAKE AN APPEARANCE LIKE WAY LATER, OKAY? DON'T WORRY!**

**Sorry it's been so long since an update! It would've been up sooner today but I had driving lessons earlier and all that. So yeah. **

**REVIEW! It's my birthday today so it would be a great present for me if you guys reviewed :3 It'd definitely make me smile even more if they were long reviews~ HINT HINT. AHAHAH, so yeah, review and make me happy!**


	3. Secrets

**Hello my lovelies ^_^ I'm back! And you all better appreciate what I'm doing. I AM MISSING FAIRY TAIL FOR YOU GUYS. Yeah, I still have to catch up, LOL. I'm like 47 episodes behind and I never stick with my plans. It's sad, I know, but after Black Friday shopping yesterday, I was completely swamped out and couldn't watch a single episode so I was just like, "Screw it, I'll finish it next week." LOL, pathetic, I know. **

**ANYWAY, thank you all who reviewed! I was so happy to see so many of you to review since it feels like a lot of you disappeared. BUT I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE. **

**Let's get started now c: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three-Secrets**_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Ash cried as everyone zoomed past him in Mario Kart. Gary had thrown a blue shell towards him since he was first place and this caused the other three behind Ash to go past him.

Like promised, the gang had arrived to spend the family game night with May, Harley, and Drew. Drew and Harley never minded since they trusted the gang and knew that they wouldn't hurt her.

Gary smirked as he drove through the finish line and leaned back on the couch. "That was called skills, Ashy boy. You wouldn't know what it was since you couldn't even avoid the shell."

"It was a blue one! There's no way of dodging it," Ash defended as he handed his control to Dawn. They made it a rule that whoever made it last had to give up their place to someone who wasn't playing.

Gary's smirk stayed in place. "That's why you let the person behind you go first."

"You were behind me, stupid."

As the last word came out of his mouth, Gary jumped up and went face to face with Ash, who didn't falter at all. If anything, the raven haired teen was just up as close as Gary was to him.

"You want to take that back, loser?"

Ash simply sneered and rolled his eyes. "Getting a little defensive now, aren't we?"

Gary glared at him and shoved him away from him, throwing a control at him too. "Fine, let's have a rematch. The loser buys the winner lunch for a whole month."

Ash smirked and chose his character while Gary did the same thing. "I get to beat your ass and get free lunch for a month? Sounds great," he agreed.

Misty, Leaf, and Dawn sighed in annoyance. The typical fighting between the two was getting annoying and they were on the verge of kicking them out. They shot a look towards Drew, telling him to do something, but he simply smirked and watched as the two got ready for their race. Finally, Misty voluntarily approached the two and brought out her mallet on the two.

She cleared her throat to catch their attention, which worked, and when they turned around, their faces went pale.

Misty smirked in triumph. "Alright, now you two are just going to play a friendly game and then we'll all sleep, okay? No bets at all."

The two became nervous and gulped before forcing smiles on their faces and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," they said in unison before returning to their game.

May started to yawn and rub her eyes while she watched her two friends drive around the course to see who would emerge victorious. Soon, her eyes started to grow drooping and when she thought that she would only close her eyes for a few seconds, she was completely knocked out and in dreamland.

Drew noticed and immediately got up to bring her upstairs. He was careful not to wake up the sleeping brunette and carried her bridal-style up the stairs and into her room. When he put her down, he helped her with the blanket and when he was done with that, he came back downstairs, only to find Ash and Gary throwing attacks at each other.

"Stop being such a sore loser, Ashy boy," Gary taunted. "Ice Make: Spear," he called as he clapped his hands together. Then, a spear made of ice appeared on his palm and he smirked before thrusting it to Ash's direction.

Unfortunately, he intercepted it by shooting a lightning bolt at it. A confident smirk played on Ash's face as he saw Gary's face. "That was a shady move you did there, you cheater," he retorted before shooting another bolt at Gary, who dodged it expertly.

"Is that you can do? I thought you said you improved. I guess now," he sneered before creating a bow and arrow out of ice and shooting it towards Ash.

Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and Harley just sat on the sofa and enjoyed their show while Drew stared in shock. There was no way he was going to let them continue what they were doing because if they continued, they would wake up May and they would have to explain everything, and Drew was not in the mood to explain. He cleared his throat, which was completely ignored by the two, but Misty noticed. The teen sighed and closed her eyes, silently commanding her weapon of choice.

A flash of light appeared and transformed her outfit into steel with a single sword in hand. The light was blinding and caught Ash and Gary's attention, silencing them at once, much to the enjoyment of everyone in the room.

The two fighting guys gulped and wrapped an arm around each other, forced smiles on their faces. "We were just joking, Misty!" they informed in unison.

She smirked and transformed back into her regular attire. "That's more like it."

"Wow, Misty," Harley piped. "They're still scared of you, aren't they?"

"Of course," Dawn interjected. "She is in the S-class after all."

Upon hearing this, his mouth dropped and Drew gave Misty a high five. "You're kidding! I didn't even reach that role until a hundred years later! How did you make it to S-class so quick? Are all of you in the S-class?"

"Dawn and I are also in S-class," Leaf answered. "Gary and Ash are still trying to make it. They lost last year to yours truly."

The two aforementioned teens rolled their eyes and sat back down on separate couches. "Whatever, it was just dumb luck," Ash muttered under his breath."

Leaf glared at him and summoned vines to grab Ash, squeezing his skin as it kept wrapping around his arms and legs. Although he didn't let out a cry of pain, his face told otherwise. Leaf smirked at his face. "Just dumb luck?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, okay?" Ash apologized. "Can you put me down now?"

She snapped her fingers and the vines disappeared and dropped Ash down on the couch. Gary laughed and gave Leaf a high-five while she giggled with him.

Drew shook his head and sat down next to Dawn, who seemed to have been the only sane one. "When did you make it to S-class?" he inquired curiously.

"Two years ago," she answered. "It wasn't all that bad. I was so glad you weren't there though! Otherwise I'd have to fight you and I don't know if I would ever be able to."

Every year, the Demon World held a competition where the top ten demons participated to become an S-class member. It was formatted into a tournament where they were up against each other. At the final stage, they would have to go up against someone who is an actual S-class member to see if they really are worthy enough to have the title of S-class member. Drew had been in the class since he was ten with his ability, making him one of the strongest throughout the whole Demon World.

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe. "I'd have to make it hard if you want to be in the highest class, you know? Who did you have to fight?"

The bluenette grinned. "I was up against Barry. And he didn't make it easy either."

Drew smirked. "Good job," he praised. "Barry is not someone who would take pity on someone. And who was Leaf up against?"

"Noland," she answered before giggling at Drew's reaction. "I know right? When it was announced that she was up against him, the gang and I were surprised, including her! It was such an exciting battle."

Drew composed himself again smirked before glancing at the brunette, who was joking around with everyone else. "She's grown really strong, hasn't she?"

Dawn giggled and nodded. "She's been training since forever. Even after you left, she trained like crazy and had been on missions everyday just so she would qualify for the event." She looked at Gary to make sure he wasn't listening in and moved closer to him. "Her persistence is one of the things that Gary loves about her, you know?"

Upon hearing this, he raised a brow and chuckled lowly. "So he's developed a crush on her, eh?" When all he received back was a simple nod, he smirked. "This is going to be fun." Then, he remembered that he had something to talk to them about and stood up, clearing his throat to catch their attention.

"What's up?" Misty asked as she took a seat next to Ash.

"How were your respective missions?" he inquired. "Any troubles?"

They each shook their heads and finally settled down before getting down to business. "There's more and more demons coming here everyday," Leaf informed as she recalled her previous where she had to fight off a flock of them. "Is there a particular reason why?"

"Blood," Gary piped from behind her. "Gramps called and told me about it. The Demon World is short on it now, so many of them are coming here for it."

Harley frowned at this and decided to interject with his input. "That's strange," he said, diverting all attention to him. "I've been alive for a while now and never have that world been ever short on blood. It's not possible."

"So what are you trying to say?" Ash questioned curiously.

"Someone's taking the blood," the purple haired demon answered. "The blood for demons never runs out because it's always refilled."

At this, Drew thought of someone who would be willing to do something like this. "You don't think it's him, do you?"

"It can't be," Misty interpolated. "He's been banned."

"But he's known for not following rules," Dawn reminded. "What would he do with all the blood though? There's no way it's all for him, right?"

Drew flicked his fringe before saying what he had to say. "Well, I don't care what it is that's causing them to show up. Just as long as you guys watch over May to make sure she doesn't get hurt, alright? And make sure she doesn't find out what you guys are."

After they all nodded to keep their words, the whole room went silent for a minute before a beep was heard. Gary and Leaf groaned and got up from their seats. "Another flock at our area," Gary informed. "They are relentless, aren't they?"

And with that, the two left and were on their way to the west side of the city. When they left, the remaining demons stood up and stretched out their limbs. "We can stay here tonight, right?" Ash asked as he started to make his way upstairs.

"Whatever," Drew muttered as he made his way past Ash. After he left for his room, the rest followed into their usual room. Since they came to the house all the time, Drew and Harley thought that they might as well just make a room for them.

* * *

While everyone was getting rest, Gary and Leaf were out in the west side of the city to block out the incoming demons.

Two of them attempted to attack Leaf from both sides and jumped at her, fangs out ready to hurt her. Luckily, being the sharp person, she was, she controlled her vines to appear from the ground and grab whole of them, squeezing the life out of them. Then, she saw another pair of wild demons after her and chanted something under her breath before blasting a powerful energy ball out at them respectively.

When they were wiped out, she was panting from the amount of magic stamina she had used up. She had been fighting them for twenty minutes already, and although they were weak, they had an advantage over her and Gary by numbers. She spotted four more from four different directions and quickly manipulated the leaves around her to attack them along with the trees around her. Since that took a lot of energy from her, she decided to stop with her magic and started to get into hand in hand with the demons.

When the last of them were wiped out, she was panting hard. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath and started to slide down to take a seat. "I wonder how Gary's doing…" she muttered.

The two had decided to split up since they were against the odds. So Gary took one batch while Leaf took the other. Unlike Leaf, Gary had thought ahead and began to start off with hand in hand with the demons and used his ice magic when he deemed he had to use it.

"Hammer," he called as he summoned a hammer made out of ice. He used it to hit the demons who were all on one spot and wiped them out completely.

For the ones who were running away, he turned the ground into ice, making them slip and easier for him to defeat them.

When he defeated the last of them, he smirked and looked at them. "Now, be good demons now and head back to where to you came from," he commanded.

The demons, who were practically terrified of him, nodded and hastily went back to the Demon World. He proudly smirked and started to head back to Leaf's direction until he heard a scream echo through the streets. His mind went blank and his only thoughts were on his brunette crush. Without thinking, he broke into a sprint, hoping he wasn't too late when he arrived.

'_Oh no, Leaf!'_

By the time he arrived, she was unconscious on the ground while a shadow loomed over her helpless body. When he heard Gary's footsteps, he quickly teleported out of the place and left the brunette demon to lie on the ground. He quickened his pace and was on her side within seconds.

"Leaf, are you okay? Leaf?" He felt it. Her magic energy was low and she would be out any moment. So with quick thinking, he carried her and brought her back to Drew's house.

On the way back, he looked at her and his hold on her tightened. "I promise I'll find the guy who did this to you, Leaf. I swear on my life."

* * *

**AND WE ARE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER SHALL HAVE MORE POKE AND CONTEST MOMENTS, I PROMISE. **

**SO WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS GUY?! Only I know! Don't worry, I'll try to update soon so no need to go insane wondering who it is c: **

**So, if you haven't noticed, their powers are basically just based on Fairy Tail, which I do not own, so yeah. **

**Okay, so review and make me happy! C: Byee!**


	4. Old Companions

**Wow, I have been away for far too long for this story! But I assure you guys: I will finish all my stories before I take my leave from this site forever. LOL, don't worry, that won't be for until another year or so when I take off to college. **

**Sorry for the long wait in updates! BUT MY BBY/HUSBAND GRAY ALMOST DIED IN FAIRY TAIL AND THEN ULTEAR DIED AND I'VE BEEN A MESS, OKAY?**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three-Old Companions**_

In the dark, ominous place known as the demon world, a lone demon was alone in his quarters, reflecting on the events that had happened. He was looking out of his balcony window, no emotions evident in his stone black eyes.

His plan had gone by so smoothly at the first half hour. The demons he had worked with had told him that they were the best in the business, killing innocents without being caught. Oh, he was sure to kill them later. Not only had they lied to him, but they also cheated him out of his money. They were surely going to pay once he leaves his quarters.

Then, he remembered how close he was to gaining more power. Leaf's energy would've surely boosted his powers drastically if he had fully killed her. She was quite pathetic if she was able to get caught so easily. Next time he would surely get her.

But that Gary Oak would be with her that next time he's going to strike. The demon's jaws tightened and his fists clenched together. It was because of him that he couldn't gain his full powers. It was because of him he couldn't immediately finish off that brunette weakling. It was because of him that he would have to do another planning to strike.

"Next time, he's dead," the demon mumbled as he ran a hand through his purple locks.

Before he was able to go back to reflecting, his door slammed open and he diverted his attention over to the reason for disrupting his train of thoughts. When he saw that was just a mere demon that was under his rank, he threw a glare at him, telling the demon to hurry up with what he had to do. Because it was one of the demons who had promised him a successful attack, his glare was narrowed more to show how angry he really was, frightening the demon even more.

"O-oh, um, I was wondering when our next attack will be…" the demon said meekly as he looked down at the stone pavement of the room.

Upon hearing this, Paul restrained himself from growling back at the demon for asking such a ridiculous question. Wasn't he the one who lost to the pathetic girl earlier? The only thing that was running through Paul's mind at that moment was why the hell would he have asked that type of question when he couldn't even last while up against one demon?

When he didn't get a response back, the under rank demon peered up at Paul, only to be killed instantly by the purple haired demon, who had quickly grabbed him by the neck and drinking his blood in order to replenish his thirst. When he was finished with that, he disposed of the body by throwing the now dead demon down from his balcony window.

That would show him and his teammates to lie to Paul Shinji, the merciless demon, again.

* * *

Back in Drew's mansion in La Rousse, it was three AM and everyone but May was awake. Once Gary arrived back earlier, Harley was the first person to see the injured Leaf in his arms. Afterwards, he called up everyone, who quickly rushed down to see what had happened.

Now Gary was in Leaf's guest room, watching and hoping that she would wake up soon, by her bedside. Since demons didn't need sleep, Gary was not tired at all. All that was in his mind currently was the brunette demon resting on the bed.

He sensed it. Her magic energy was still weak even though she had been given two packages of blood. She had never had more than one. This made him clench his fists. He was going to find the person who did this to her.

And he knew the demon who had did this to her. There was going to be hell to pay now.

"Gary," someone called, snapping him from his thoughts. "You should get some fresh air. You've been in here long enough."

The spiky haired teen smiled slightly at his caring friend, who had a concerned expression etched onto her face. Although she knew how much he liked Leaf, he just couldn't stay locked up in her room. It wasn't healthy.

"Thanks, Dawn," he said gratefully. "In fact, I think I'll do just that."

Before she was able to respond back, Misty and Harley walked in with another package of blood, ready to transfer it over to Leaf to restore her energy. Gary noticed this and got worried all over again.

"Don't worry about it," Misty reassured. "It's to help Leaf recover faster."

"But it's more than how much she normally needs," he retorted, hoping it didn't come off as snappy. "She's had two packages already into her system and her state didn't change one bit."

Misty let out a heavy sigh. She had to keep telling herself to not hurt the teen because he was just worried. That was why he was acting that way. So instead of yelling or telling him off on the spot, she looked at him with a calm expression.

"Look, Gary," she started. "I understand that you're extremely worried about Leaf right now, but she really needs blood. If we don't put it in her system, it'll take her a lot longer to gain her energy back again. Now, just go get some fresh air. You really need it."

Knowing that it was futile to argue back, Gary just sighed in frustration and showed his way out of the brunette's room.

Once he was out, Misty and Dawn both looked over at Leaf, who looked as if she was a sick patient with a bad illness that was incurable.

"Please get better soon, Leaf."

* * *

Downstairs, Drew and Ash were talking about the attack.

"Who would've been brave enough to go attack Leaf?" Ash wondered aloud.

Drew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wished he had his sleep, but right now, his friend was injured. As being the top demon, he had the responsibility of taking care of his comrades, which he failed to do so this time.

"Whoever it was, he must've been clever enough to surprise and attack her when she was at her lowest point," Drew answered. "You don't think it's him, do you?" he suddenly inquired.

Ash shook his head as the answer. The raven headed demon knew about Drew's issue with this particular demon, but there was no way in hell would he do something as cruel as hurting-

"It was him," a new voice confirmed.

Both attentions were turned to the newcomer and saw that he wasn't the least satisfied with coming downstairs. He had hoped that they were talking about anything but the attack when he came down, but he was wrong. So wrong.

"I didn't realize it was him since my mind was only set on Leaf at first," he explained. "It was later that I remembered the scent of our good old friend, Paul Shinji."

* * *

_It was quite a nice day for younger demons to play with their friends back in the demon world. The most notable demons to always be out on such days were the seven of them in their group. They were quite the interesting bunch considering the differences in each of their personalities. _

_Drew was usually quite the arrogant one around his friends, though he was still the kind person his friends came to known him as. Other than just being arrogant, he was also kind when he wanted to be and extremely intelligent. _

_Then there was the female counterpart who matched his intelligence: Leaf. She was the cheerier part of the group, much like one of her friends, Dawn. The brunette had been friends with Gary and Ash for as long as she could remember so she was more aggressive towards them, though she still loved them as if they were family. _

_Dawn, being the cheerier on alongside Leaf, was one who would always be there should anyone ever need someone to talk to. Though she was the youngest of the group, she was great with giving advice and was the sweetest demon out there. _

_Balancing out the cheeriness of those two, was Misty, who was the more sarcastic and snappy type of the group. In addition to that, she was also aggressive when it came to settling down fights that erupt between the gang, which was quite frequent. She was definitely not the demon to piss off because she will literally be a demon shall she ever be pissed off. Demon as in she will rip the demon who peeved her off into bits. _

_Next on her hit list were the two who often got on her nerves: Ash and Gary. Because the two had conflicting powers, they often got into fights, using it as a way to determine who the better one was. Aside from that though, Ash was a rather dense one while Gary was smart. Not as intelligent as Drew or Leaf, but he was in the high rankings academic wise. Ash was also very hot-tempered while it would take tries to irk Gary. _

_Lastly, it was their mysterious friend who avoided doing most the activities they did: Paul. He was the quiet one of the group, though he was quite cold as well. In fact, his bitterness pretty much balanced out the outgoing personalities in their group. In addition to that, Paul was sarcastic and hated anything that was fun. Nonetheless though, he cared for his friends deep inside. _

_Although they each had a personality that contradicted each other's, they treated and respected each other as if they were family. _

_That changed though. _

_Drew was the first out of all of them to become an S-rank demon, which meant he was now able to take on missions in the demon world that were much harder than what his friends had to do. Since he was the strongest of them back then, it was no surprise he would've become one in no time. _

_His friends were all proud of their friend. They saw it coming alright, and couldn't be any happier that he had made it. All but Paul were happy for him. _

_The purple haired demon couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Drew came running to them about the news_

_Paul had always wanted to be the first of the gang to become an S-rank. But because Drew took that title before him, it turned him more bitter, which resulted in him to start drifting away from his friends. At first, he had only skipped their hang outs often, which they didn't think too much of since they believed it was normal Paul behavior. Later, those "often" became "always." Before they had known it, Paul was already long gone from the group. _

_One day, Drew was out on a higher ranked mission and had learned something appalling. Apparently there had been a killing spree around the human world and Drew was to investigate it and try to stop it. Just imagine his surprise when he learned that it was Paul who was doing all these killings for blood. _

_When he was confronted about it, Paul had merely avoided the question by walking away, which only made Drew curious. So to get to the bottom of it, he followed and spied on his old friend, who wasn't aware of the green head's presence at all. _

_Then, one day, he had finally learned the reason for doing so. After someone had just delivered a box of blood and stupidly say it out loud, it confused Drew even more. _

"_Do you honestly think that drinking more blood would make you stronger than me?" he asked bluntly with the gang surrounding the purple headed demon, who merely shrugged at the question._

"_Paul," Leaf had started. "You have to stop now before it gets out of hand. If you continue, it'll be difficult to be back to the guy you used to be."_

"_Yeah, Paul," Dawn had agreed. "Don't make a mistake because you will come to regret it later," she tried. _

_When all he did was shrug and give a nonchalant response, she was ready to rip his face to pieces, but held back because she knew very well of what he could do to her._

_After a few more persuasions, Paul became annoyed of and simply started to walk away, completely ignoring what his friends were trying to tell him. _

"_I don't need any of your help," he spat icily at them as he was walking away. "I chose to do this and there is no way in hell I'm going to back out of it." He paused before adding, "And I don't want any of you to get in my way." _

_Upon hearing this, Drew smirked and approached him with a fringe flick, stopping five feet before him. _

"_Then how about we make a deal," he challenged. "We stay away from you, and you stay away from us. You don't mess with any of us, and we won't mess with you. That includes trying to drink our blood and taking out energy." _

_Hearing this caught Paul's attention and he smirked, though no one saw since his back was facing them. _

"_Fine," he agreed before walking again. "Just make sure you remember that, Hayden." _

_It was the beginning of a feud between friends from then on._

* * *

"He agreed with that deal though," Ash defended. "Why would he go back on his words, knowing about it?"

"I don't know," Gary retorted angrily. "But that was his scent for sure. I didn't make a mistake. That silhouette may have been hard to recognize, but that scent wasn't hard considering we used to be friends."

It became silent for a while. Drew and Ash knew Gary was right, but they just didn't want to believe that it was their old friend. They didn't know he was actually capable of pulling such a stunt to his old friend, in fact.

They were pulled back to reality when Gary's communication device from the demon world went off. Quickly the two surrounded him to see hear the news. He turned it on and an image of an old man appeared on his screen.

"What's up, Gramps?" he greeted. "Did you get a lead on the killing spree from earlier?"

He shook his head before saying, "I'm close, but no. Is Dawn with you guys? Although it's late right now, there seems to be a flock of wild demons on the loose. I've checked the area and it seems like there are only weak levels of demons. She'll be able to handle it."

With that, they hung up and they alerted Dawn, who was glad to finally get some action. She had been waiting for her part of the city to be attacked so she could train some more.

"You sure you don't want us to tag along with you?" Ash asked as she was ready to take her leave from the window.

"I'll be fine," the bluenette reassured. "They're weak demons. I'll be in no time."

* * *

Dawn was right. The demons had been relatively easy and she had knocked them out with her Satan-Soul takeover magic. Though it did take a bit of her magic energy, Dawn didn't mind. She would recovered fast anyway. So when she noticed that she was clear, she turned back to her normal form and contacted that gang to let them know that she was fine.

As she texted them back, she didn't notice that she was being followed until the very last minute when he appeared behind her, grabbing a hold of her to prevent her from transforming.

When she was caught, Dawn did her best not to struggle since it would only give the attacker the upper hand. So she remained calm and attempted to elbow the demon behind her until he spoke.

"Long time no see, Troublesome."

* * *

**WOAH, SOME INTENSE SHIT RIGHT THERE. Ahaha, just kidding. Bet you guys didn't think it would be Paul who would attacked Leaf!**

**I DON'T OWN DAWN'S SATAN SOUL. THAT'S FROM MIRA JANE OF FAIRY TAIL. IDK, SHE JUST REMINDS ME OF HER, OKAY?**

** Anyway, thank you all very much for helping me talk to the person who was plagiarizing my story, but did it have to be so mean? I'm not trying to defend her or anything, but I don't know, I felt kinda bad for her after reading the reviews you guys sent to her. **

**But it's okay now. We talked it over and she apologized and took the story down. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought! THE MORE AND LONGER THEY ARE, THE FASTER AND MORE MOTIVATION I GET TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER! So yeah, review!**


End file.
